The Door Redux
by cheekymice
Summary: Ryan has some issues with the amount of alone time he's getting.


Sequel to The Door. Written for a friend. waves at Emrose

Not beta-ed.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**The Door – Redux**

Ryan still hated the door. The door was his enemy, even though it now had a sturdy lock that worked, the door still mocked him.

Instead of the door flying open, now it was 'the knock' that was thwarting him …there was nothing more disconcerting than settling down to some serious 'pummelling of the pontiff'…. then hearing the unmistakeable sound of someone tapping at the door to ask if he wanted to play a game of play station or could he just help move the pool furniture away for the night.

Seriously, this family had a knack for knowing when he was in the mood for a little one on one action. They would pop up in droves and not leave him alone. He was sure it was a freaking conspiracy.

The strange thing was that although he was finally getting some from Marissa now…and boy the sex with Marissa was fucking unbelievable when they managed to get some time alone to do it… so in theory he shouldn't be feeling the need to 'tug on the ol' tapioca tube' quite so much as he'd done during his previous nightmare drought but that wasn't the case. It seemed that actually having sex wasn't helping matters, if anything it was making him ten times hornier. The problem was he now had real images in his head; images of his girlfriend doing things to herself, images of her lips wrapped around his dick…glorious visions of her sprawled out naked on his bed. And just thinking about it was enough to make him itchy for a little relief at the most inopportune times of the day.

The times when he wasn't with Marissa doing 'it' he really, really wanted to be alone reliving 'it'…again…. and again with the help of his palm.

But this close nit little family wouldn't let that happen…oh no.

To leave him alone for more than half an hour was impossible apparently. The only time he was ever allowed any real modicum of privacy was in the middle of the night because his normal bedtime routine was interrupted by Seth barging in for just one last chat, Kirsten depositing laundry or Sandy checking he was in his room and not breaking curfew. Jeez…you got caught once sneaking out for an illicit meeting with your girlfriend and suddenly you weren't trusted anymore.

Even the shower wasn't a safe haven… because if someone knocking on the main door to your room wasn't bad enough then knocking on the bathroom door was just sacrilege. You never…_ever_ disturbed someone when they were in the bathroom, it was a simple rule and one that he thought everyone knew. A bathroom by its very nature suggested that private things were going to be happening in there. Why anyone would want to have a conversation with someone through a door when that person might have their pants around their ankles or be taking a leak was beyond him but the Cohen's thought nothing of disturbing him here as well.

And they wondered why he was so grumpy?

He was seriously thinking about becoming a hermit just to get a bit of peace and quiet…he was sure that a beard would be no problem and he already had the scowl down pat.

So any wank action now had to be planned with military precision. His 'supplies' were already under the pillow, tissues by the bed…was it sad that he had to set his alarm for three in the morning just so he could fantasize about his girlfriend?

Yeah.

Was it a necessity?

Hell yeah.

He was going insane here and unless he did something about it then Marissa would seriously start to think he was a sex addict because he practically dry humped her every time they met and she was getting a little embarrassed by it now…come to think of it so were Seth and Summer…and Johnny…. and Chili…. and the waitresses at the diner… the ushers at the cinema… the guy selling ices at the beach…

So yeah, until a time where him and Marissa could be 'alone' more often, then he was reduced to setting his alarm at some god-forsaking hour. It was a small price to pay for some much needed solo time.

He turned his alarm off on the first buzz and lay in the darkness for a while allowing himself to come around. He stretched and yawned, feeling at the same time for the lamp beside his bed, turning the light on to bathe the pool house in a warm glow before throwing back the covers. He listened to the wonderful sound of silence…. the whole world seemed like it was still slumbering.

Bliss.

He shucked off his sweat pants and tee and settled back down on the bed, the cool night air making his flesh goose bump momentarily, he suppressed a shiver. He laced his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

Alone time…at last.

Ryan moved his hand toward his dick and fondled, feeling relaxed and happy with the world.

He then grabbed his balls and gave them a bit of attention because hey, it would be rude not to. He rolled the warm little puppies around his hand in a lazy game of rude billiards as he waited for his body to lose the last vestiges of torpidity, as he pulled on his 'boys' he let his mind wander to the last time him and Marissa had 'met' …a very hurried coupling in the den at Summer's house whilst pizza and a movie were being collected by Seth and his girlfriend. It had been hot and Marissa instigating it had made it hotter still. She had shyly whispered in his ear that she really _'wanted' _him right now and that had made his dick stand up and take notice immediately. The next thing he'd knew was that they'd been tangled up together on the couch both pushing and pulling at each others clothes in a desperate hoedown of lust that ended with them both tumbling to the floor in a messy orgasmic heap.

Ryan could feel the first tingle of desire enter the pit of his belly at the memory; he moved his hand to his dick now, using his fingers to capitulate on the burgeoning feelings below. It didn't take long for his cock to wake up to the fact that this was a sneak night time raid and it was being deployed by the five fingered General. Ryan reached for the tube of lube that he'd stashed under his pillow and now that he was primed he liberally greased his palm with the slick oil.

He wrapped his hand around himself and suppressed a groan at the feel of the wetness now on his dick. He let his head fall back into the pillows and thought of Marissa's small but oh so perky breasts and their rose pink erect nipples…. He started with a slow pace at first enjoying the sense of freedom the hour brought, enjoying the gradual build up as his kinesthesia heightened. This was something he was going to savour, he was in no hurry he had four hours before he actually had to be up, not that it would take him four hour to jerk off, maybe he could squeeze another one in though in that time.

The world was his oyster.

He felt the blood pulsating under his hand and his dick felt hot and rock hard to the touch as he let his many years of experience at getting to know himself personally in the 'Biblical Sense' take over. His hand knew every ridge and every sensitive spot…every bump and every vein. They always said that mans best friend was the dog…bullshit it was his dick. No question about that.

His mind drifted to Marissa and the first time they did it in the back of his car, well actually Sandy's car but that was just splitting hairs. She'd been apprehensive at first, worried that someone would catch them at it but as they had gotten caught up in the moment all her fears vanished and she had been wild, stripping off her top and going down on him with a sense of unabashed enjoyment that had almost shocked him, just as he thought he was a the point of no return she had wriggled out of her panties and climbed on his lap….

_Oh God_…that did it.

His hand picked up the pace; the wet sound of flesh slapping pervaded his room. He could feel his muscles contract all over his body as the intense sensations built, his stomach muscles were dancing the fandango and his thighs twitched. He kept his eyes tightly shut as the image of Marissa bouncing on his lap danced through his head.

His breathing grew deeper, ragged as he pumped his hand harder, gripping tighter, thumbing the tumescent head at every pass.

_Arghhh, he was so close…_

His eyes flew open at the sound, the sound that he had grown to dread, to hate even. He sat bolt upright.

_Tap… tap._

You have got to be fucking kidding me. He panted and hoped he was mistaken; maybe it was just a tree branch knocking against the glass at the back of the house.

Of course it was no mistake.

"Ryan are you okay in there, we noticed your light on. You're not ill are you?" Kirsten's worried voice drifted through the door as she rattled the handle.

He cleared his throat and continued to let his hand slide back and forth over his cock, there was no way he was going to lose this baby…no way. He'd been thinking about this for too many hours to be vanquished again.

"I'm fine." He called and hoped that she would just fuck off and let him be. He loved Kirsten but times like this he wished for his own mom who wouldn't have given a rats ass if his light had been on in the middle of the night.

"Are you _sure_…you don't sound okay. I'm worried now. You looked a little fevered at dinnertime…you're ill aren't you? _I knew it_!"

He felt like crying.

"_Please_ Kirsten, I'm fine."

"Unlock the door Ryan…I don't believe you. I know you hate me fussing around you when you are ill but that's my job…"

And that's when it happened…chalk it up to the fact that his brain was starved of oxygen right now or maybe that the stresses of all the previous aborted spanking sessions had built up and they wanted to be voiced. God know what the fuck made him utter the words…the words that flew out of his mouth in a loud explosion that punctuated the night air.

_"Kirsten…I'm masturbating!"_

The patio went deadly silent for a second; it was a classic tumbleweed moment.

"_Oh my god_…I'm _SO_ sorry…I'll leave you to it…I meant not _'it'_…oh god…good night…" He heard her shocked and mumbled words clearly, making him blush.

He caught the sounds of Kirsten retreating fast; there was a crash as she obviously walked into one of the patio chairs and he heard the word 'fuck' being hissed. Who'd have thought he'd hear Kirsten say _that_ curse word, amazing what embarrassment could do to a person.

He bit his lip. Breakfast in the morning was going to be quite awkward but he figured that maybe, just maybe, he might get a little more privacy now. He wondered what the chances were of Seth never finding out about this…probably zero. To late to worry about that now he supposed.

He settled back down on the bed.

Now where was he…Marissa bouncing on his lap?

His hand resumed it's stroking.

Oh yeah…

**Fin.**

Hee, there ya go a bit of PWP!


End file.
